Bethayne
Bethayne, the Voice of Everblight is a blighted nyss warlock of the Legion of Everblight. Once a faithful priestess of Nyssor, Bethayne accepted the dragon Everblight as her god and now uses her skills and knowledge in the service of the dragon and his new legion. Bethayne is a confident, audacious priestess and general with a razor-sharp intellect and the words to reach the hearts and minds of those around her. Once set upon a course, she has no patience for indecision or doubt.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 History Bethayne joined the clergy as a priest of Nyssor at a very young age. Bethayne demonstrated an unusual sensitivity to spiritual doctrine and was also known for her artistic talent that manifested through her carvings in wood and bone.She was gifted with ability of persuasion from childhood and could stir listeners’ emotions with her words. Her versatile and enthusiastic mind allowed her to excel as she matured, easily mastering the disciplines required of a priestess and oratory skills. Thus upon reaching adulthood she gained the honor of dwelling in the central Fane of Nyssor, where the frozen god rested. During this period she met Vayl Hallyr who was masquerading as a devout sorceress. Meeting outside the fane ground the two engaged in long conversations about a wide array of topics and Vayl quickly earned Bethayne’s confidence. Bethayne had never felt her mind engaged so deeply and became close friends with the older woman. Vayl professed growing doubts about her faith and the stewardship of Nyssor planting subversive seeds in the priestess that would grow in time. Bethayne met Vayl again three years during the arrival of Thagrosh and Everblight. As fire and destruction consumed the villages, Nyssor was carried south to safety. Bethayne stood among those left to defend the fane grounds, prepared to give her life in defense of her people and her faith but was shocked into numbness to see her friend amid the despoilers. Vayl spoke of the draconic god who made his followers strong in his own image unlike the impotent and ailing god of winter. As proof she indicated the destruction around them; no miracles had saved the Nyss. Vayl offered Bethayne a place among the inheritors of their people’s legacy, serving as a leader of the dragon’s emerging army. Blight emanated from Vayl, and Bethayne felt the allure of that power and the awakening of her doubts. Bethayne’s need to remain true to her oaths clashing with the temptations and her mind splintered. oping to find release from self-loathing, she raised her blade to take her own life only to be instantly frozen by Vayl who wielded the icy power of winter that should have shielded a priestess of Nyssor rather than entrapping her. Bethayne’s mind railed at her helplessness until Thagrosh arrived to offer her respite from her inner demons.Vayl had petitioned that Bethayne be initiated as a warlock, praising her untapped potential. The ice shattered and Thagrosh asked her to choose: forsake her vows or die. Part of Bethayne’s mind and soul welcomed the thought of death, but in a moment of uncertainty she accepted Everblight as her master. When she received her athanc shard, all doubts vanished. Her previous calling seemed empty compared to the glorious unity to which her mind was joined. What she could not know was this bliss only concealed a deeper emptiness left by the shattering of her faith. Everblight’s essence flowed into the bottomless void in her soul. Even the dragon’s mind could not fill the space; something had changed inside her during her time of indecision. In the days ahead, Bethayne demonstrated her zeal as she followed Vayl in converting or killing the last of the resisting Nyss. Bethayne was instrumental in convincing several Nyss shards to give up their arms. Bethayne willingly led the dragon’s hosts, each battle an opportunity to demonstrate her gifts, each death inflicted by her powerful blighted magic a paean to the god she had embraced. Yet the portion of her mind that had been shattered before her acceptance of Everblight yearned for creative expression to shape lesser materials into something sublime. In response, she began to experiment with Everblight’s spawn. In a moment of perfect adulation, she was able to sculpt a new creature, one that embodied her love and fear of Everblight and also gave expression to the missing piece of her soul—Belphagor. This creature, unique to her, was a masterpiece of flesh and bone.When she merges with Belphagor, primal instincts call to her and she can lose herself in the exultation of slaughter. Because the beast was born from her own essence, Bethayne can spawn it anew when it is destroyed. With it her flesh is made whole, a nd she experiences true communion with her god References Category:Warlock Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Nyss